Confession Time
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: You know that trick people use to forget their feelings for someone? When you write all your feelings on a paper then throw it out? Yeah... Karma learned the hard way that you probably shouldn't do it in class when your freak of a teacher moves at mach 20 and is obsessed with love gossip. Karma x Nagisa.


_**Whoa, another story! So quick?! I'm surprised myself! This is insane :0 Guess I'm just really in the mood for Karma x Nagisa! And Assassination Classroom! Anyway, please enjoy this! More embarrassed!Karma!**_

* * *

It was no surprise that a "bad boy" like Karma would start passing on notes throughout the school day when Koro-sensei had his back turned or was scolding another student.

Most of the notes were either teasing words or (ridiculous) ideas for assassination, although everyone knew each note was only a joke. However the only one Karma actually wrote "notes" for was Nagisa. He sent the other a couple of tips for class or weakness note taking every now and then.

Nagisa appreciated the help of course but... there's no way Karma can evade Koro-sensei's eyes for long. Sooner or later, he was going to get caught. This time, Karma wished it had been later instead of sooner.

While he did write notes for the class, he also wrote "notes" for himself. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, but his notes were considered... confession notes.

He knew of that one trick some people use to get over their feelings. The trick where you write down all your feelings then crumble the paper and throw it away. Normally Karma wouldn't be afraid to do something as simple as confessing but...

His crush was on _Nagisa_.

He can't confess to his friend! He didn't even know if Nagisa was into guys! Besides, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with him. He'd rather be like this with Nagisa than losing him completely.

Since Karma didn't like doing anything at home, he decided to work on it at school. He'd much rather do written work during school rather than his free time... Besides, no one paid attention to him in the back anyway.

Well, no one except-

" _Karma-kun!_ "

Karma jumped as Koro-sensei appeared by his desk. On instinct, his hands moved to cover the paper he was writing on. "Are you writing notes again?! Don't think I haven't noticed!"

"Nah teach. Just writing up a small list on ways I can kill you~" Karma lied smoothly with a smirk.

"Why write it down when you can just tell the whole class? Involve them with your assassinations!" Koro-sensei scolded, his face turning into a purple X. "Why not share your ideas now in front of the class? Right in front of me, since you thought you could get away with writing notes~"

 _He just wants to know Karma's plans for himself!_ Everyone thought.

"No way. I can just tell them all later~ Why would I share in front of the target anyway?" Karma asked.

"I may be your target but I'm also your teacher. And as your teacher, I'm saying that this is your punishment for taking notes!"

 _He's totally just trying to save his skin!_

Karma sighed and picked up the paper, leaning back in his chair. "No thanks~ I'm not particularly fond of public speaking~" His eyes widened when the paper was suddenly gone from his hands.

"Then I'll read it myself!" Koro-sensei declared, making his way to the front of the class.

"Hey! Koro-sensei!" Karma jumped up, knocking his chair over as he dashed for his teacher. Karma was always active to kill Koro-sensei, even during class but... this was a new sight for everyone.

Koro-sensei was holding the paper up high as Karma tried jumping for it, yelling octopus insults at the teacher. If the class had to be honest... It was kind of funny to see. Although it did worry Nagisa.

Karma never got this flustered before, at least not in front of everyone like this. Was he just overly worried about Koro-sensei finding out about his plans or was there more to it? What was making Karma lose his cool like this?

Finally Karma was able to snatch the paper away, only because Koro-sensei dropped it once Karma pulled out his knife. "I can read it myself!"

"Then go ahead. You have the class's attention." Koro-sensei said with his signature laugh. Karma looked around, trying to keep his cheeks from turning absolutely red.

Karma clutched his paper tightly as he headed to the front of the class. This was embarrassing... Well, no matter, he could just lie. He was good at that.

"Fine then~ All I wrote down was-"

"And Karma-kun, you should be truthful. You look very confident now despite the fact that you were desperate to get that paper back into your hands~" Koro-sensei added, making Karma glare.

"Look, I didn't write much yet. All I wrote was that it had to do with water, that's all. I'm still thinking." Karma growled.

"I think I saw more than just one sentence, Karma-kun~"

"Fine! Maybe I added a bit more! So what, I still need to come up with an actual plan." He claimed.

"But... Karma-kun," Nagisa spoke up. "Why don't you want to tell us what your assassination is? We can all help..."

"I know that but... Look, Nagisa-kun, I-"

"Don't worry, it's not like we'll judge. After all, even Nagisa-kun's weird weakness notes come in handy!" Isogai assured. "I'm sure it'll give us all ideas."

"Yeah!" A few of the other classmates agreed. Karma looked down at his paper, his fingers clutching the sheet tightly. He couldn't... read this out to the class...

He kept his eyes on his paper, refusing to look up at anyone. Especially Nagisa.

"I usually hate writing pointless things and while I still do, I decided to write this." He hesitated to continue when he saw the confusion on his classmates' faces in his peripheral vision.

When he wrote things like this, he usually wrote like he was talking to himself. That's why his intro sounded so fu-... _freaking_ awkward.

"Um," Yes, Karma actually wrote 'um'. "Since I'm too much of a.." He nearly groaned as he struggled to say the word. " _pansy_ to admit my feelings verbally, I was just going to do this stupid thing where I write how I feel and then throw it away."

No, this was too embarrassing. He's already shared enough. "T-That's it."

No one was buying it.

"You can't just stop there!"

"What do you mean feelings? Karma actually has feelings?!"

"Hey!" Karma responded, wondering who had said that.

"Karma-kun," Karma paused at that voice, reluctantly glancing at Nagisa. "I'm not going to ask you to share it if you don't want to but... You can trust us. It's not like we have anyone to tell."

But... But he couldn't just confess his love for Nagisa _in front of everyone else!_

"Alright... I guess we should all agree with Nagisa-kun." Isogai said, standing up so the class could see him. "We can't force someone to share something they don't want to share after all. Especially not a classmate and friend."

The class seemed disappointed, but they understood. They wouldn't want to share anything embarrassing either.

Karma actually sighed in relief, looking between Isogai and his crush. "Thanks... Guess I owe you guys~"

"Aww, no fun!" Irina suddenly claimed, startling some of the class. When did she show up? Actually, Karasuma was at the door as well. "We heard all the fuss and came to see what was going on. What are you trying to do, write love confessions or something?"

Irina had only been joking but after catching the slight pink appear on Karma's cheeks, she knew it was the truth. "No way!"

"Love confession?" Maehara questioned as heads turned back to Karma with surprise.

"Professor Bitch always talks about love and all that stuff. It's only a joke." Isogai tried to convince the class but they thought a love confession was a lot more entertaining than an assassination confession.

"Let's see that paper!" Irina said, going after Karma. Karasuma just sighed. He knew for sure that a headache was going to show up any minute now...

Karma moved away quickly as Irina tried snatching the paper away. What was she thinking? Karma was easily able to avoid her! There was no way she'd be able to get the paper!

Once again, the paper suddenly disappeared from Karma's hands. He looked up to see Koro-sensei looking over him. "This is what happens when you write notes! Now class is disrupted." Karma ignored the purple X as he tried taking the paper back again, using his knife from the get-go this time. Irina joined him, desperate to get a hold of that paper too.

The classmates pulled out their weapons immediately, knowing that this could be another assassination chance!

"Why has this turned on me?!" Koro-sensei cried, dodging the student's bullets and knives as they jumped for him. "I just didn't want anymore notes to be passed throughout class!"

"No hard feelings Koro-sensei~" Nakamura teased.

"Yeah! So just let us kill you already! Then we won't need to pass notes about assassination anymore!" Sugino added.

"No way! You all have a long way to go if you want to ki-"

 _Koro-Sensei weaknesses #1: When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show_

Koro-sensei stumbled over a desk and fell to the floor, the paper falling from his hands and glided along the floor. However most of the class's eyes were only on Koro-sensei. Now was their time to strike!

As practically everyone pounced at Koro-sensei, three pairs of eyes were on the paper. For once, Karma wasn't focused on attacking Koro-sensei. He was determined to get that paper! Irina seemed to be the same. She really wanted to exploit his feelings to the class!

The two rushed towards the paper on the ground but as they jumped for it, the owner of the last pair of eyes that saw it before picked it up, making the teacher and redhead accidentally hit their heads together.

"Geez! Kids are always so reckless!" Irina cried with irritation, rubbing the red mark on her forehead. Karma couldn't feel the pain. He just started up at the person in front of him, too startled to stand up from the floor.

"Karma-kun..." Karma felt his heart jump as he watched Nagisa read the paper.

"Nagisa-kun, wait-"

"Haha, it is a confession, isn't it?!" Irina claimed with triumph, feeling proud that she was able to read her students' feelings. Karma looked at Irina before back at Nagisa. No... No, no, no, no... He must be reading all the embarrassing things he wrote on the page!

Without warning, he got up and bolted for the door.

"Karma, what are-" Karasuma was too surprised to stop the boy who rushed past him and out the classroom. Wait, a student was trying to ditch! Karasuma rushed out to the hallway. "Karma, come back!"

He felt a hand on his arm and looked down, spotting Nagisa beside him, a paper in his hand. "Karasuma-sensei... Please let me handle this."

"Nagisa, class is still-"

"It's an assassination at the moment and as much as I'd like to join in and save the world..." Nagisa's eyes drifted to the paper in his hands. Karasuma weighed his decision before sighing.

"I'm giving you ten minutes. Find him and bring him back, alright?" He gave in. Nagisa nodded and ran down the hallway that Karma went down. "I'll try my best!"

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Karma muttered to himself, staring down at the trees far down under him. Huh, he hasn't been back to this cliff since he tried assassinating Koro-sensei single handedly. He should come here more often... It was quiet. And away from _Nagisa._

He bit his nails nervously as he made sure he was seated right on the overhanging tree. He heard somewhere that perfectionists bit their nails when they worried something didn't go right. He didn't think it was that. It's probably because they're _worried_ about the embarrassment that will follow if something didn't go right.

He couldn't believe he actually gave in and wrote so many embarrassing things on a stupid sheet of paper. He should have just confessed from the beginning!

But who would want to be with a narcissistic, violent, devilish jerk like himself? He probably wouldn't want to be with himself either if he was Nagisa or someone else... There was nothing good about him. Except maybe his fighting skill.

He looked down again. He was actually considering just letting himself slide off the tree and drop to his death. Ah, the middle schoolers mind and heart were so easy to break thanks to the feeling of love. He let his crush know his feelings through a piece of paper and now he wants to jump off a cliff. He was being so overdramatic but he didn't care. He was always overdramatic.

He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. He was being too ridiculous. He should just go back inside and tell Nagisa it was just a joke. Yeah, just a joke.

As Karma stood up on the branch, a sudden shout startled him and he nearly lost his footing. "Holy _fu_ \- Do you want me to drop?!" Karma yelled at whoever yelled "Don't jump!" at him. As if he'd jump!

He turned to see who it was. Now he wished he did drop. Nagisa was there with that stupid piece of paper in his hand. "Nagisa-kun..."

"Karma-kun didn't have to run away! I-"

"You don't understand! How can anyone stay after that?" Karma asked. When Nagisa couldn't answer, he sighed. "Exactly. I'm just surprised that I actually didn't jump yet."

"You're planning to jump?!" Nagisa cried.

"Of course not!" Karma responded immediately as if Nagisa was crazy. Koro-sensei did tell him that if he ever wanted to jump, he'd be there to save him. He probably didn't mean it literally though! "Geez Nagisa-kun... I'm not some overdramatic kid..."

"Sorry... I was just worried you'd jump. Before I could give you a response-"

"I don't want to hear it." Karma claimed, rocking back and forth on the tree despite knowing the dangers. "I know you'll reject me."

"But how can you-!"

"I just know Nagisa-kun," Karma cut him off. "Why would anyone want to be with me? I fight as a _hobby._ I prank and harm others because it's _fun._ I have nearly no regrets with my violent life. I want to kill a teacher! That would bother anyone!"

"It doesn't bother me!" Nagisa argued, taking a step forward. Karma was stunned into silence, so Nagisa continued. "I've accepted that of you Karma-kun. You may be violent, but I know you're a good person. You're a good friend-"

" _Friend_." Karma muttered.

"And I know you wouldn't hurt any of us because we all trust each other. You try to protect us all the time. Like when Terasaka-kun nearly made us all go over that waterfall because of that cloaked man's plans. You came and save us with no hesitation." Nagisa reminded Karma. He stepped towards the edge of the cliff where the tree was attached. He had good balance but he wasn't foolish enough to go on there when Karma was already weighing it down.

"What are you trying to say?" Karma asked. Why was Nagisa making a big deal of this? Why was he trying to convince him that he was a kind person?

"I guess... I'm trying to say that..." Nagisa fumbled with his words, tightening his hand around Karma's confession note. "Wow, this really is embarrassing... Now I know why you didn't want to share."

Karma's eyes widened. Was Nagisa trying to... confess? "Nagisa-kun?"

"Alright. I'm just going to say it." Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes and gave a warm smile. "I really like you too, _K_ _arma._ "

Karma was almost sure that his heart skipped a beat. Or a few. He wasn't sure. His mind went blank. He didn't even register his knees giving away and Nagisa yelling after him when he slipped off the tree and began to fall towards the trees below.

It was pretty ridiculous that he would have his life flash for a second time before his eyes as he fell off the same cliff for the second time in his life. But this time... It was his years with Nagisa. All the way from when they first met because of that Sonic Ninja magazine until now.

He remembered his many encounters with Nagisa. All of Nagisa's laughs. All of his moments where he showed a concern face after Karma fought. His care for Nagisa. His _f_ _ear_ of Nagisa.

 _His love for Nagisa._

His eyes widened as his vision faded away and reality set in. Nagisa had confessed to him and like an idiot in love, his knees went weak and he had fallen. Just as a shout was about to force itself out of his throat, he felt something soft catch him. These aren't arms...

He groaned when he realized who it was.

"I told you that you could jump as many times as you want!" Koro-sensei claimed. "But I didn't mean it like this!"

"Sorry Teach." Karma cracked a small laugh but for some reason, he couldn't stop. Instead, his laugh just escalated. Koro-sensei surprisingly understood that Karma couldn't help it and just flew him back up to the cliff where Nagisa was waiting.

"Karma!" Nagisa said once Koro-sensei returned only to hesitate when he saw Karma laughing like he usually did when he fought. Like a madman. Still... this was the guy he liked! He went to Karma quickly, kneeling down to see if the redhead was okay. "Karma, are you-"

Nagisa made a noise of surprise when Karma suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. He felt Karma bury his face into his shoulder. He just let him do what he wanted. "It's scary to see you fall from the same cliff two times you know?"

"It's scarier to do it." Karma mumbled with another small laugh. But something was different with this laugh. It sounded like it was... choked. Nagisa tried pulling back to see Karma's face, but the other just quickly pulled him close again. "Can we... stay like this for a moment?"

"I came out here when Mr. Karasuma told me that it was past ten minutes since Nagisa-kun came out to find Karma-kun... Now that I know you two are safe, I'll... make sure the other students aren't causing trouble." Koro-sensei explained quickly before leaving, knowing the two needed time alone.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma, letting the other lean on him. As soon as Koro-sensei left, he wasn't expecting Karma's shoulders to suddenly jerk as if he was laughing. Or crying.

He could easily feel his shoulder become wet, but Nagisa didn't care. He'd act the same way if the one he loved confessed to him moments before he fell off a cliff towards his death.

"Since we first met..." Karma suddenly mumbled into Nagisa's shoulder, his voice quiet but pained thanks to his tears. "I've liked you since then... Maybe unconsciously at first but.."

Nagisa rubbed Karma's back in understanding. He started liking Karma in their second year, before Karma left his class and... him.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes until Karma was able to calm down. He sighed deeply as he pulled away from Nagisa's shoulder, wiping at his eyes. He was such a loser, crying in front of his crush just because they both confessed before he nearly died. "Thanks Nagisa... And thank you for coming after me."

"It was nothing. You're supposed to run after the one you like after all." Nagisa softly smile, making Karma relax against the other. "I really didn't expect you to fall though."

"Me neither. I didn't even realize I was falling at first." Karma let out a weak laugh. "I was scared that I'd leave you. Once I realized I was falling of course."

"Don't go jumping again, okay? Actually, maybe we should stay away from this cliff." Nagisa suggested. "You always try killing yourself one way or another whenever we come here."

"Sorry." Karma apologized with a small smile. However they both paused as they heard quiet chuckling and the sound of pencil on paper not too far away. They looked towards the tree line and spotted... Koro-sensei...

His face was bright pink as he wrote furiously in a note book... Was that his gossip book?!

The two sprung up, startling their teacher. " _Ah!_ I was caught!" Their teacher flew off immediately, heading towards the classroom. Karma growled, his knife already in his hand.

Suddenly, a hand found its way into his other one. He looked at Nagisa with surprise. The other had pulled a gun out. He smiled as he looked up at Karma. "We should probably kill him before he spreads the news, right?"

Karma's expression softened. Nagisa always knew what to say. "You're right. Let's hurry up before he gossips to the whole class." As the two quickly walked to the class hand and hand, the paper Nagisa had dropped in his surprise when Karma fell began to blow with the wind, travelling to who knows where...

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

Something was off. Asano knew that as soon as a paper flew into his face right as he opened the exit to the school. He growled and tore the paper off his face. This school didn't litter... Who's paper was this?

He looked at the neat handwriting but cringed at the cheesy love words on the paper. Was this a love note? Ugh, he was touching it! But hey... This could easily be blackmail, couldn't it? He folded it up and put it in his pocket before continuing on with his day.

He really was starting to wonder who's paper it is... and who was romantically in love with _Nagisa Shiota._

* * *

 _ **Whoops, adding a crying Karma too by mistake ;D**_


End file.
